


A Circle in a Spiral

by AnyaBantik



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Deaf Character, Elisabeth is an adult, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extramarital Affairs, Mild Agnst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, explanations of loose narrative threads
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: «Воспоминанья по спирали витают в мыслях без конца, как по окружности блуждают извечно круглого кольца.»Сборник несвязанных между собой драбблов.
Relationships: Agnes Nielsen/Doris Tiedemann, Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann, Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber, Franziska Doppler/Magnus Nielsen, Hannah Kahnwald/Egon Tiedemann, Martha Nielsen/Bartosz Tiedemann, Noah | Hanno Tauber & Bartosz Tiedemann, Peter Doppler/Bernadette Wöller
Kudos: 8





	1. Его рай (Ноа/Элизабет)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Circle in a Spiral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039381) by [SeeThemFlying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeThemFlying/pseuds/SeeThemFlying). 



Элизабет увлеченно смотрит, как он движется во тьме.

Ей двадцать два, и она мечтает о судьбе. Полжизни она знала, куда направит все эти чувства: к Йонасу и Адаму, к концу и началу, к... нему.

К её защитнику. К её спасителю. К Ноа. 

Казалось, он не дорожит этой неизбежностью, во всяком случае, пока. Как бы колесо времени ни вращалось, Ноа все ещё думал о ней как о ребенке, как о той маленькой девочке, которую он спас от незнакомца в грязном караване на краю света. В отличие от неё, Ноа видел, как разворачивается время, такое нескончаемое и безграничное, и наблюдал за ним. Он видел, как рождаются и гаснут звезды, видел тех, кому предстоит родиться, и тех, кто уже мертв, видел бога и богиню, играющих в бесконечную шахматную игру. Она понимала, как давили на него эти тяжкие грехи, которые он был вынужден совершать, но всё же она видела настоящего его: мужчину, который утирал ей слезы после того, как ее отец умер, который нашел ей еду и убежище в этом пустынном месте, который сказал, что их ждет рай, что они будут искуплены.

Несмотря на все его недостатки, он прекрасен.

Поскольку время желает её любви, да его и невозможно не любить, Элизабет, сдерживая дыхание, прячется за деревьями, которые окружают озеро. Ноа делает одно и то же каждую ночь; с тех пор как вода была очищена устройством, которое изобрела Клаудия, он приходит сюда искупаться.

Хоть это и неправильно, но она наблюдает за ним, затаив дыхание.

Стянув подтяжки с плеч, Ноа не спеша смотрит на озеро, наблюдая за тем, как лунный свет танцует по воде. У Элизабет перехватывает дыхание, когда он начинает расстегивать рубашку. Она наклоняется вперед, зачарованная, опирается на ствол дерева, пытаясь увидеть больше. Когда он снимает рубашку, Элизабет мельком видит его гибкую мускулистую спину. Однажды там будет вытатуирована Изумрудная Скрижаль, которая послужит напоминанием о том, что всё происходит из ничего, но сейчас она видит лишь мягкую кожу, изувеченную шрамами. У нее пересыхает во рту.

Когда Ноа начинает расстегивать ширинку, Элизабет подумывает отвернуться. Она знает, что неправильно вот так вот наблюдать за ним, ведь он не принадлежит ей. Но не может остановить себя. Хоть она и должна так любить его, тихо и скрытно, Элизабет отказывается положить этому конец. Он довольно часто рассказывал ей о рае, изображая его как отдаленную вспышку света, но иногда она думала о том, что, находясь рядом с ним, она была в раю. Наблюдая за тем, как он снимает с себя одежду, она представляет, каково было бы, если бы он начал видеть ее не как маленькую девочку, а как женщину, с женским сердцем, с женской душой и с женским телом.

Когда он наконец-таки полностью раздевается, лунный свет отбрасывает тень на его сильную крепкую задницу, и Элизабет приходится прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать волнение. Никогда не слышав голоса своего любимого, Элизабет запомнила о нем все остальное. То, как его волосы прилипают к голове под дождем. Темные волосы на груди, которые видны, когда он расстегивает несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки. Вибрирующий гул, который чувствуется под его кожей, когда она прислоняется головой к его груди, пока он говорит. Его глаза, синие и красивые, в которых видно все время. Тугое, пульсирующее напряжение, пронизывающее все его тело. Он заставляет ее отчаянно испытывать животное удовольствие, которое кажется возможным только вдали от Йонаса и Клаудии и их бесконечных махинаций... и только с ним. Когда она с ним, в его глазах Элизабет — девушка, но в своих собственных — женщина.

И она хочет его. Боже, как же она хочет его.

Сквозь листья деревьев Элизабет смотрит, как Ноа заходит в воду, сияя в темноте. Он умывается, и она наблюдает за водой, стекающей по его голому телу и проделывающей серебряные дорожки вдоль его идеально обнаженной груди. При его виде она чувствует сердцебиение, которое отдается в ушах, в груди и между бедер. Кровь закипает в ее венах, когда она смотрит на него; Ноа проплывает в воде, прежде чем выныривает, ловя ртом воздух. В таком освещении, сияющем и восхитительном, он кажется ангелом. Не хватает лишь пары крыльев, растущих из идеально мускулистой спины. 

Завороженная, словно пилигрим перед святыней, Элизабет шагает вперед, больше не в силах сопротивляться.

Он поворачивает к ней голову, взглядом спрашивая, почему она здесь.

— _Я хочу его,_ — показывает она жестом. — _Я хочу твой рай._

_Наш рай._


	2. Домохозяйка (Магнус/Франциска)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кратко: На свадьбе Бартоша и Сильи Франциска оказывается раздражена Магнусом.

Свадьба Сильи Крюгер и Бартоша Тидеманна стала большим событием в маленьком городке Винден. Собрались все соседи, которых Йонас пытается избегать; Герр Вёллер из пивной предложил бесплатные бочки пива для празднования, Фрау Альберс подарила Силье прекрасный шёлк для свадебного платья, а пастор Янковски провел церемонию. Все думают, что это стоит праздновать, особенно Бартош: он с Сильей танцует лендлер под звуки аккордеона Герр Обендорфа, смеясь так, словно это радостное событие.

Франциске хватило празднования после одного бокала пива. Поставив бокал на стол, она пересекает комнату, пытаясь не обращать внимания на искреннюю радость в глазах Бартоша, когда он крутит свою новую жену по комнате.

 _Нам суждено страдать,_ думает Франциска, представляя, как Йонас в лаборатории пытается заставить машину работать. _А не влюбляться. Нам суждено тосковать по дому и пытаться вернуться туда, а не устраиваться здесь и создавать что-то новое._

Она почти у двери, когда кто-то решительно хватает ее за запястье. Она оборачивается.

Магнус.

Ему было легче вписаться сюда. Кроме одежды ему ничего не нужно было менять. Но этого нельзя сказать о Франциске. В 2020 она могла быть настолько своевольной и прямолинейной, насколько желала, но в 1898 она должна была быть невзрачной и смиренной, послушной домохозяюшкой. Раньше она мечтала стать доктором, у нее было достаточно знаний и хороших оценок. Но здесь она призрак, который не в состоянии иметь работу, жизнь или что-то еще за пределами дома. То, что она возмущается этим миром, как раз и служит причиной того, что Франциска начала помогать Йонасу с машиной времени, и того, что Бартош и Магнус обосновались и нашли утешение в 1898. Они мужчины, поэтому и могут жить здесь, пока она находится в тюрьме из хлопка и китового уса, которую Магнус никогда не сможет увидеть.

Франциска смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и он склоняет голову набок, спрашивая:

— Куда ты идешь? 

— Спать, — раздраженно говорит она. С тех пор, как Бартош и Силья объявили о помолвке, Магнус отказывался понимать, что это значит: Бартош рад, что застрял здесь. — Мне нужно будет завтра рано встать. У Йонаса есть идея, как мы можем перенастроить...

Магнус вздыхает, из-за чего Франциска моментально замолкает. 

— Ты можешь просто забыть обо всем этом на одну ночь? Это свадьба Бартоша, Франциска, его свадьба. Мы можем хоть одну ночь думать о чем-то кроме Йонаса и времени, пожалуйста?

Искры раздражения проскакивают в глазах Франциски, когда она отворачивается от него, пышная юбка, являющаяся лишь помехой, вздымается при ходьбе. Она не собирается спорить с ним здесь, на людях, так что выходит из зала и направляется подальше от яркого света и музыки.

Разгневанная, она жаждет темноты, а не света.

— Франциска, куда ты идешь? — зовет ее Магнус, кидаясь вдогонку.

Она продолжает идти, подняв высоко голову, не желая, чтобы он догнал. К сожалению, у него ноги длиннее, чем у нее. 

— Я же сказала, что иду спать. Завтра рано вставать, так как Йонас хочет...

— Да мне плевать, что хочет Йонас! — рычит Магнус, когда он наконец обгоняет ее и решительно становится перед ней.

На улице темно, и они одни, так что Франциска останавливается. Отдаленно она слышит музыку со свадьбы, что заставляет ее прийти в ярость.

— Тебе на все плевать, — она дает отпор, внезапно чувствуя, как все недовольство по отношению к Магнусу вспыхнуло внутри. Когда она со злостью начинает пялиться на него, он как обычно поникает. — Мы здесь уже десять лет, но никак не приближаемся к возвращению домой, а тебе все равно!

— Мне казалось, что ты ненавидишь Винден, что ты хочешь выбраться из этой дыры! — кричит Магнус, вспоминая все то, что она говорила, когда была маленькой заносчивой девочкой, которая ничего не знала об этом мире.

— Этот Винден я ненавижу еще больше, — огрызается она, убирая волосы с глаз. Как странно, что даже ее кудряшки сопротивляются тугой прическе, которую она постоянно делает. — Я не могу быть собой здесь, я никем не могу быть здесь. Я не могу зарабатывать деньги или вершить свою собственную судьбу даже больше, чем раньше...

— Я могу помочь тебе, — отвечает Магнус, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы она почувствовала себя лучше.

— Как?

— Выходи за меня. Все будет полегче.

Она усмехается, чувствуя отвращение из-за того, что он почти не видит того, что на самом деле происходит.

— Если бы ты любил меня, Магнус, ты бы не делал мне предложение, — говорит Франциска, прослезившись. — Ты бы помог мне вернуться домой.

Магнус качает головой и сдавливает переносицу, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Дом — это где? В 2020 все уничтожено. Наши родители мертвы, Винден теперь лишь пепелище... Почему ты хочешь вернуться туда?

Франциска думает о сестре, беззащитной и отчаянной, которая сейчас совсем одна, и о матери и отце, отчужденных, но все еще связанных друг с другом. Магнус предполагает, что все умерли, но это может быть не так. Если Йонас прав, то существует способ, как исправить всю грусть, развязать узел и найти место, которое лучше того, где они находятся сейчас, и лучше 2020. 

— Потому что я не хочу оставаться здесь, — говорит она, слезы стекают по щекам. — И если бы ты любил меня, Магнус, ты бы понял...

Магнус смотрит на нее несколько мгновений, в его глазах смешаны боль и волнение. Затем, прежде чем она может сказать что-либо, он берет ее лицо в ладони и, наклоняясь, целует. В нем есть что-то знакомое и теплое, частичка того, чем она раньше была, так что Франциска жадно вцепляется в него и целует в ответ, изливая всю ярость, недовольство и любовь, надеясь, что так все это исчезнет из ее сердца. Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Магнус выговаривает: 

— Я сделаю это.

Глаза Франциски расширяются от шока.

— Ты поможешь Йонасу? — удивленно отвечает она, учитывая то, как неохотно Магнус помогал их старому другу.

— Я помогу Йонасу, — мягко произносит Магнус, проводя пальцем по ее щеке. — Ради тебя, Франциска. Только ради тебя.

Она целует его, скрепляя сделку. 

Это единственный способ вырваться отсюда.


	3. Она думала об Агнес (Агнес/Дорис)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пожалуйста, оставляйте отзывы ❤ 
> 
> Приятного прочтения!

Дорис знала, что Эгон чувствовал, что что-то изменилось; она видела это в том, как он не смотрел на нее, когда прощался перед работой. Теперь он просто уходил, хотя раньше задерживался в надежде на поцелуй. Возможно, он знал, что всё изменилось, из-за того, что она включала радио, когда готовила завтрак по утрам, или из-за того, что она напевала что-то в душе, или даже из-за того, что она клала шоколад в ланчбокс Клаудии всякий раз, когда он у них был. Где бы Дорис ни проходила, она разбрасывала маленькие кусочки счастья, а это было совсем на неё не похоже. Наверняка Эгон заметил.

Всё это было из-за Агнес, конечно же. С тех пор, как она поселилась у Дорис, всё стало намного лучше. Ей было с кем поговорит о трудностях воспитания дочери, когда муж отдалился, об отсутствии близости с Эгоном, так как он полностью посвятил себя работе в полицейском участке, о том, как она скучала по поцелуям... настоящим поцелуям... с кем-то, в кого она была влюблена.

В конце концов, она больше не любила своего мужа.

Агнес заманчиво приподняла одну из идеально выщипанных бровей, и Дорис задержала дыхание.

— Я могу поцеловать тебя, если хочешь.

Она сказала это так непринужденно, что на мгновение Дорис не почувствовала, что эта возможность была искушающей, захватывающей, неправильной, храброй или всем, чего она когда-либо хотела. Это просто казалось неизбежным.

— Ты бы этого хотела? — удивленно спрашивает Дорис. Она хотела, вот только она была желтофиолем, который никогда не получал того, что хотел. Агнес же, напротив, была высоким растущим маком, который никогда не склонялся перед ветром.

— О да, — замурлыкала Агнес, когда Дорис уставилась на ее рубиново-красные губы. — Я хотела поцеловать тебя с тех пор, как впервые увидела тебя.

Несмотря на смущение и возникшие мысли об Эгоне, Дорис позволила Агнес поцеловать себя, и после этого они не прекращали целоваться. Когда Клаудии, Эгона и Тронте не было дома, они проводили вместе время в хозяйской спальне, или в ванной, или однажды даже в саду. Это было летнее блаженство. Клаудия и Тронте были рады гулять вместе, а Эгон постоянно работал, так что Дорис и Агнес проводили время вместе.

У Дорис была Агнес, у Агнес была Дорис, и впервые за долгое время Дорис была счастлива.

Со временем Эгон заметил.

— Ты кажешься другой, — пробормотал он однажды, когда луна была высоко в небе, и они не могли уснуть. — Почти что отдаленной... но счастливой. 

Уставившись в потолок, Дорис была занята тем, что думала об Агнес, лежащей в соседней комнате. Она знала, что та спит голой, так что изо всех сил старалась выкинуть из головы и сердца мысли о её теплой соблазнительной коже. Но это только поглотило её.

— Погода была прекрасной, — сказала она мужу, словно это всё объясняло.

— И правда, — согласился он, положив руку на грудь. Эгон всегда спал в пижаме. — Я тут подумал, может сходим куда-нибудь? У озера открылся новый ресторан с террасой, о котором мне рассказал Дэниел. Было бы хорошо для нас насладиться солнечным светом, пока лето не кончилось.

Это предложение удивило Дорис. Эгон никогда не предлагал чего-то такого романтичного.

— А что насчет Клаудии? — произнесла Дорис, хотя на самом деле думала об Агнес. — Кто присмотрит за ней? Кто...?

— Они с Троне могут позаботиться о себе, — пренебрежительно сказал Эгон, словно мысли о дочери лишь мешали. — И, в любом случае, Фрау Нильсен будет здесь, если им потребуется помощь. Тронте и Клаудия не должны мешать нам проводить время вместе в качестве мужа и жены.

Мужа и жены. У Дорис появилось такое чувство, словно на неё упало что-то тяжелое и сковало её, но она всё же согласилась.

— Было бы здорово.

На следующий день Эгон пораньше ушёл на работу, и когда Дорис спустилась вниз, то увидела, что Агнес, Клаудия и Тронте сидят за кухонным столом и завтракают. Она поймала взгляд Агнес и улыбнулась; на удивление, в глазах любимой промелькнула тень.

Дорис собиралась спросить её, что случилось, когда Клаудия заговорила.

— Мама, мы с Тронте собираемся сегодня вечером в кино на «Семь невест для семи братьев». Можешь дать денег? Агнес дала Тронте на билет.

Всё ещё смотря на Агнес, Дорис кивнула.

— Да... конечно. Возьми деньги у меня в кошельке.

После этого Дорис даже не заметила, как Клаудия и Тронте начали разговаривать о кино и фильме и как они убрали за собой тарелки и ушли, потому что у Агнес было странное выражение лица, которое Дорис не могла прочесть за красной глянцевой помадой.

— Я слышала, что ты идешь на ужин с Эгоном, — пронзительно произнесла Агнес.

Дорис покраснела.

— Как ты узнала?

— Он сказал мне.

— Оу.

Наступила тишина. Они обе знали, что не могут явно показать ревность, так как Дорис была замужем. И всё же Дорис увидела боль в глазах Агнес и осознала, на что она согласилась.

— Это ничего не значит, — тихо прошептала Дорис. Удивительно, что Агнес услышала. — Я делаю лишь то, что от меня ожидается.

Агнес горько усмехнулась и подняла бровь. Дорис не могла не восхищаться тем, как изумительно она всегда выглядит.

— И что же это, а? Ужин и цветы? Или ты еще, как послушная женушка, раздвинешь ноги перед мужем, когда вы вернетесь домой?

— Агнес! — возмущенно прошипела Дорис. — Ты же знаешь, что я ничего не могу сделать! Эгон мой муж, а ты просто...

— Что? — сорвалась Агнес, резко взглянув на неё. — Что я для тебя, Дорис? Секрет? Что-то, чего ты стыдишься? Потому что я не стыжусь.

Если бы они были мужчиной и женщиной, а это был бы не 1954 год, быть может Дорис смогла бы описать их отношения, но здесь и сейчас это невозможно.

Она опустила глаза и посмотрела на свои руки. 

— Ты моя подруга, Агнес. Моя подруга... и даже если мы обе знаем, что мы нечто большее, не ожидай, что я скажу это вслух. Не здесь.

Ответом Агнес послужила ледяная тишина, так что Дорис показалось, словно сезон года сменился. Не в состоянии посмотреть на неё, Дорис продолжала перебирать пальцами, а затем услышала скрип стула, что означало, что Агнес встала. Но она даже не смогла поднять взгляд, когда Агнес возвысилась над ней, как и всегда делала, когда они были вместе в постели. 

— Тогда, возможно, нам стоит уехать куда-нибудь, — высказала мысль Агнес.

Шокированная, Дорис подняла глаза. 

— Ты просишь меня уехать из Виндена? Но я не могу! У меня есть дочь, у меня...

— Я ни о чем не прошу тебя сейчас, — ответила Агнес, нежно улыбаясь ей. — Просто мне нужно время подумать... и закончить кое-какие дела. Я вернусь через несколько дней.

Глаза Дорис расширились. 

— Ты уезжаешь? Куда?

Чтобы успокоить её, Агнес грациозно подняла руку и нежно погладила Дорис по щеке. Соскучившись по прикосновению, Дорис не удержалась и подалась вперёд под мягкими прикосновениями пальцами.

— Это ненадолго, — сказала она, опуская руку. — И не волнуйся за меня, любовь моя. Я вернусь, не успеешь оглянуться.

Утешившись обещанием Агнем скоро вернуться, Дорис смогла провести целый день как обычно. Она сходила в магазин, погладила одежду, когда вернулась, и даже подлатала кое-какую одежду Клаудии; и все это она сделала, не думая об Агнес и о том, какой тёплой она была, когда они лежали рядом на кровати в хозяйской спальне. Мысли об Агнес дали ей сил сходить в ресторан с Эгоном, принять от него цветы и вести себя, как послушная жёнушка. Ресторан около озера был прекрасен, хорошо освещен и романтичен, а также там подавали вкусную еду. Эгон не поскупился на напитки.

К сожалению, за такую нежность приходилось платить. Дорис пришлось вернуться домой с Эгоном, лечь с ним в постель, в которой она последний раз была с Агнес, и исполнить свои супружеские обязанности, не жалуясь. Эгон был не жесток и не зол, просто он не был тем, что хотела его жена, и иногда ей казалось, что она чует аромат духов другой женщины на его рубашке.

Так что когда он использовал её тело для удовольствия, Дорис думала об Агнес.

Она думала об Агнес, когда Эгон уснул.

Она думала об Агнес на следующее утро, когда та не вернулась домой, и на следующий день тоже.

Она думала об Агнес, когда Тронте начал спрашивать, куда уехала его мать.

Она думала об Агнес, когда полиция провела равнодушное расследование.

Она думала об Агнес, когда стало понятно, что она не вернется.

Она думала об Агнес. Она думала об Агнес.


	4. Об одиночестве (Бартош/Марта)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После того, как Йонас уехал во "Францию", Бартош мечтает о Марте...

Родители Бартоша уехали на выходные на дорогой курорт в Целль-ам-Зе, оставив его одно, чтобы он почувствовал вкус независимой взрослой жизни.

— Никаких вечеринок! — произнесла мать, прежде чем поцеловала его в лоб.

Бартош отпрянул.

— Никаких вечеринок, обещаю.

— Отлично, — вмешался отец. — Увидимся в воскресенье вечером.

Конечно же, Бартош солгал. Как только их машина скрылась за углом, он достал телефон из кармана и отправил сообщение Магнусу, желая проверить список гостей.

_Бартош: Придёшь сегодня?_

_Магнус: Конечно._

Он не знал, как спросить так, чтобы не звучать странно, поэтому просто решил узнать всё напрямую.

_Бартош: А Марта придёт?_

_Магнус: Хз. Не видел её сегодня. Спроси у неё сам._

Бартош тяжело сглотнул. Он не знал, как вести себя рядом с Мартой, особенно после того как Йонас уехал. Казалось, будто она окутала себя вуалью, проведя невидимую линию между собой и всеми остальными, сжимая медальон Святого Христофера так, словно это розарий. Бартош понимал, что ей было грустно из-за того, что Йонас уехал, но не знал, чем мог помочь ей... 

А он очень хотел помочь.

_Бартош: Хей, Марта, придёшь сегодня ко мне? Вечеринка начнётся в 9. Было бы здорово увидеть тебя._

— Было бы здорово увидеть тебя, — пробормотал Бартош сразу же после того, как отправил сообщение. — Мне что, 40 лет?

Марта какое-то время не отвечала, но когда все же ответила, то звучала как-то вяло.

_Бартош: Ок. Увидимся._

Сердце Бартоша забилось в груди. Всю свою жизнь он был богатым ребенком, живущим в замке на холме, по сравнению со сверстниками, чьи родители в основном работали у Александра Тидеманна на электростанции Виндена. Именно поэтому ему всегда было трудно куда-нибудь вписаться, даже сейчас, когда все были на пороге взросления. С Мартой в особенности было трудно сблизиться. Отстраненная и красивая, она всегда оказывалась нереальной, как блуждающий огонек в ночи, когда Бартош протягивал к ней руку.

Однако сейчас у него был шанс, и он не собирался все портить.

Спустя несколько часов вечеринка была в самом разгаре, но Бартош всё ещё не набрался смелости, чтобы подойти к Марте. Всё время она провела с Магнусом и Килианом Обендорфом, выпивая и смеясь так громко, что Бартош мог услышать её из сада. Он знал её слишком хорошо, чтобы понять, что это фальшивый смех, который должен был показывать, будто ей весело.

Может ей было так же некомфортно, как и ему.

Около полуночи, выпив для храбрости, Бартош решился подойти к Марте. Она стояла в прихожей, смотря на фото Бартоша с родителями. Казалось, её глаза сияли в тусклом свете комнаты, которую освещали лишь китайские фонарики, на установку которых он потратил весь день.

— Что делаешь? — хрипло спросил он, подходя к ней.

Она повернулась к нему, и только тогда он заметил, что её глаза блестели, потому что были полны эмоций.

— Да так, думаю, — уклончиво ответила она, — Я выросла с двумя братьями, с бабушками и дедушками, которые постоянно приходили к нам домой, и друзьями... А ты всегда был один. Как ты справлялся?

— Я не был один, — быстро произнес Бартош, закрывая глаза на проблемы. Он не хотел, чтобы Марта думала, что он какой-нибудь одиночка. — У меня были родители, друзья...

«Друзья» — это, конечно, громко сказано. Всю жизнь лишь Йонас был его настоящим другом. Потом пришел Магнус, а затем и Марта. И всё же он не хотел, чтобы она заметила тот невидимый след на коже, отличавший его от остальных. Он хотел понравится ей.

Марта грустно улыбнулась ему.

— Но ты всегда был другим, Бартош. Всегда мог существовать сам по себе.

Бартош разочарованно опустил плечи. 

— Так вот что ты обо мне думаешь? — спросил он, внезапно почувствовав, как грудь наполнилась пустотой.

Глаза Марты удивленно расширились, а затем она схватила его за руку, словно обеспокоившись. Кожу Бартоша охватило пламя от ее прикосновения.

— О, не воспринимай это как оскорбление, пожалуйста. Я наверно слишком много выпила и разоткровенничалась. Просто... Я скучаю по Йонасу, а тебе, кажется, всегда так легко быть одному. Мне просто было интересно, как ты это делаешь. 

— Я представляю, что не один, — быстро ответил Бартош, сжимая её пальцы, чтобы показать, что он не хочет, чтобы она уходила. При этом сокровенном жесте они встретились взглядом, постепенно сближаясь. Его сердце закружилось в танце в груди.

— Ты тоже скучаешь по Йонасу? — спросила она, побледнев.

Бартош кивнул, вооружившись знакомой ложью.

— Да, но для него хорошо сейчас побыть во Франции, отдохнуть после всего, что произошло... 

— После всего, что произошло, — грустно произнесла Марта, вновь рассматривая фотографии. — После того, как он оставил меня.

Бартош коснулся её подбородка свободной рукой, чтобы она не отворачивалась, чтобы не уходила. Марта застыла на мгновение, а затем расслабилась, позволяя ему продолжить. Бартош провел пальцами от подбородка до щеки. Она была прекрасна, словно ангел, и её глаза были такими яркими.

— Я не оставлю тебя, — твёрдо сказал он. — Мы не должны быть одни без него, без Йонаса. Мы можем быть вместе. 

Впервые с тех пор, как он вошел в комнату, Марта улыбнулась. Улыбка была такой чистой и искренней, что Бартош не удивился, когда она наклонилась и поцеловала его. Прижав губы к её губам, он поддался чувствам и той близости, которой так долго желал. Во время поцелуя Бартош сосредоточился на удовольствии Марты, а не на призраке Йонаса, который наблюдал за ними из угла комнаты.

Поцелуй был настолько прекрасным, что он даже не понял, что обменял один вид одиночества на другой.


End file.
